What's That Coming Over The Hills?
by LeikoLauren
Summary: Scarred by his father, having his pocky eaten by a genius, trapped in a fissure, escaping, nearly drained dry by his lover, having a bodyguard of a lover, and declaring war on a blue eyes male, what more could go wrong for Shiki Senri?


Me: My attempt on a crack fic.

Yuuki: Lauren said that the characters are:

Kuran Yuuki

Kuran Kaname

Kiryuu Zero

Wakaba Sayori

Kain Akatsuki

Aidou Hanabusa

Souen Ruka

Touya Rima

Seiren

Cross Kaien

Yagari Toga

Ichijo Takuma

Shiki Senri

Kain: She also said that this takes place after Vice President Ichijo escapes Shirabuki Sara, Yuuki is a vampire, Zero devoured Ichiru, and Yuuki and Gangleader return to the Moon Dorms. Major Spoilers.

Ruka: Did you just call him 'Gangleader'?

Kain: On with the story, cuz I have some running to do. -Runs away from Ruka's wrath-

It was an ordinary day for the vampires residing inside the Moon Dorms.

Aidou was playing on his Nintendo DS, which he got for Christmas, Kain was catching up with homework, Ruka was brushing her hair, Rima was drawing pictures out of boredom, Yuuki, Kaname and Zero(Zero is friends with the vampires now.) were playing Twister with Seiren hosting the game, while Ichijo was reading a manga, with Shiki snuggled into his shoulder.

On the coffee table was a open box of half eaten chocolate pocky. The chocolate snack was already melting, due to chocolate, add heat, equals melted chocolate.

Anywho, on with the story of our adorable and cute vampys.

"D'ow what? I lost against Koopa the quick again?" Aidou complained, shutting the DS down. He was playing Super Mario 64 for the DS.

Rima sighed. "It's boring nowadays. With Ri-"

She was cut off by Ichijo's hands over her mouth.

"Don't say his name, Shiki might hear you!"

The blond male removed his hands and resumed his postition, atleast, tried to. Apparently Shiki's head had flopped to the couch and he blinked open his eyes.

"Huh? Is this couch made of rocks or something? Oh, and Ichijo, what might I hear?" Shiki asked.

Ichijo laughed nervously. "Ah, nothing, I was just telling Kain that... uhm..."

Aidou burst in merrily. "That you might hear Rima say Rido's name."

"Aidou!" Yuuki growled sternly as she fell on the mat as Kaname cheekily nudged her.

"Sorry, Yuuki, but I was only telling Shiki. I was being H-E-L-P-F-U-L. Helpful."

Ruka glanced at Shiki, who was now tense. Being possessed by Rido really gave him a scare.

"Now look what you've done... I thought you were a genius, Busa." Ruka sighed, using the nickname she gave him back in childhood.

Aidou just glared and snarfled the now almost melted pocky, just as Shiki snapped out of his stance.

"Hey! That's MY pocky! Hanabusa, you big fat pig. Get your own!" Shiki shouted childishly.

His shout caused Zero and Kaname to fall ontop of eachother, Zero ontop, with their lips pressed together, Yuuki to squeal at the scene before her, Kain to drop his pencil in surprise, and Seiren to look away.

'Oh no he didn't...' Aidou thought grimly, the empty pocky box turning to ice due to his anger. "You did not just call me a big fat pig!"

Shiki nodded childishly, like a spoilt five year old being offered a mud pie. "Yes I did."

"That's it...!" he lunged at Shiki, but was held back by his cousin, Akatsuki. "Lemme at him!"

Shiki was snickering, untill he felt a hand gently whap his head.

"Don't set Aidou off like that, you little rascal. Do I have to give you, the P-U-N-I-S-H-M-E-N-T?" Ichijo grinned.

Shiki instantly knew what he was talking about. "Uhm... not the punishment! You made me sore for a week!"

Hanabusa managed to get out of Akatsuki's grasp, and lunged at Shiki again, pouncing on the younger vampire, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

They rolled past Kaname and Zero who were still in liplock, past the fangirling Yuuki, and outside onto the Moon Dorm grounds.

"Hanabusa! Senri! Watch out! Theres a fissure further down!" Ichijo cried, running after the scrabbling duo with Kain hot on his heels.

But it was too late, they had rolled down a steep hill, and down the fissure.

"SENRI! HANABUSA!" Ichijo cried as he reached the gapping fissure, peering down it.

Hanabusa, had his legs against the walls of the gap, hanging onto a dangling Senri.

By now, Ichijo was joined by the rest of the Night Class, including Yuuki, Zero and Kaname. Kaname with a black eye, and Zero with a long cut on his left cheek.

"Shiki! Perform your whip with your blood! We can use it as a rope!" Aidou suggested. His feet were slipping, the soil crumbling away.

Suddenly, the soil gave way, but at the same time, a blood rope was shooting out. Rima grabbed it, with help from Kain and Ruka.

Suddenly, Senri swung Hanabusa up to the top of the fissure, as he himself was pulled up.

But before he was at the surface, he started seeing illusions of his father, causing him to lose concentration, and the blood rope to form back to his thumb.

"SENRI!" cried Ichijo, before Shiki's world went black.

(Shiki's POV)

"Ugh... where am I? My back hurts..." I muttered, as I gained conscious.

My senses finally came to, and I realized that I was at the bottom of the fissure. To my surprise, It wasn't that deep.

There were several tufts of grass, and I sat on the ground. How long has it been since I was down here? I dread to think...

(Next Day, Ichijo's POV)

I had locked myself in mine and Senri's dorm room. It had been two weeks since he fell down that fissure, and I missed him badly.

I sobbed into Senri's pillow. I was on Senri's bed because it obviously smelt like him.

Senri smelt like chocolate and vanilla, so it soothed me.

I had refused to eat or take capsules of blood, which Yuuki and Kaname had offered on the first week of Senri being down the hole.

He had swung Aidou up to the surface, but suddenly the rope made of his blood distorted, and he fell.

"Why're you crying?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Senri's voice, but I didn't believe it. He was trapped down there. No one could get out of there.

"I'll ask you again, Takuma. Why're you crying, into my pillow, of all things?"

I lifted my head, and looked to the place the voice was coming from.

There, sat on the sill of the window, was Shiki Senri. His unruly auburn hair was messy and dirty, his clothes cut and torn, but it was still Senri. MY Senri.

"S-enri?" I whispered.

He smiled at me. A smile only I had seen.

I slowly got up from his bed, and dashed over to him.

I embraced his, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, I wasn't gone that long." he told me.

I looked up. "Not long? It was two whole weeks!"

Senri pouted, and was about to say something when his eyes turned red. Bloodlust. And I really don't blame him, being stuck down there without any source of food or blood tablets.

I move my collar to give him bet access.

He moved his mouth to my neck, and licked the skin.

It was ectasy when he finally bit down into the flesh.

I surpressed a moan when I heard my blood being sucked into his mouth.

After two minutes, he let go, my blood staining his chin.

I glanced at his neck hungrily, my eyes also turning red with bloodlust, but I tried to retain myself.

(Senri's POV)

Takuma eyed my neck hungrily, and I shifted my neck. I gave him the thumbs up sign, and he didn't hesitate.

He nibbled and licked my neck as I moaned quietly.

He bit down, my blood pouring inside his mouth.

He must be really hungry as I started seeing black dots in my vision.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down by Aidou, who looked annoyed, but then surprised by seeing me having my blood drunk by Takuma.

My lover didn't pay attention to Aidou and continued to drink my blood. This wasn't like Takuma...

"T-takuma... no... more..." I heaved as I collapsed into his chest. I felt him pull his teeth out my neck, and look to Aidou.

(Hanabusa's POV)

I was gutted. Shiki was back and alive, but the Vice President almost drained him dry.

Shiki collapsed against Ichijo's chest, as Ichijo turned to look at me.

"I... He's alive... but... you... bit him..." I stammered as my eyes widened.

"Shiki, managed to escape, barely... he saved your life, you should be thankful. No one will betray him, as his vampire nature is very slowly, slipping away... you should know that by now, Aidou... I bit him for two reasons, one was to get rid of my bloodlust, the other to try and slow and stop him from turning human... he is suffering a very rare disease, not even nurses or doctors know of it... remember, he was destinated to become my lover(A/N: I used the plot a little from my story, I found you, my sister.)."

I nodded nervously, Vice President can be scary when he want's to be.

"Go." he ordered.

I turned on my heel and walked stiffly out of the room...

(Normal POV) 

It had been a week since Shiki managed to escape, and now everything was back to normal. Ichijo was now more overprotective of Shiki, just like Kaname to Yuuki.

"Shiki has a body guard!" Aidou jeered, getting his own back for the Big Fat Pig comment. "I wonder if you have it going on with him?"

Shiki blushed, as he pounced at Aidou, chasing after the unfortunate blond.

They luckily went down a different hill, meaning no more fissure events.

Little did they know, Kaien, Toga and Sayori was watching this.

"Whats that coming over the hills?" Sayori asked.

"It's a vampire! It's a vampire~!" Kaien cheered.

"Make that two vampires, you baka of a dunce." Toga groaned.

_=============-...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Bzzt.

Me: I know this isn't humourous, but It was my first try. Read and review. Flames welcome greatly.


End file.
